Of Baby Werewolves
by PumpkinSparks8616
Summary: Remus Lupin had the worst luck, if a prank was going to go wrong it would always be him who was affected. Follow the Marauders as shrinking charm goes wrong and he is turned into a five year old. How will they cope with the toddler? RLSB but not until Remus is turned back!


_**Warnings: SLASH but not until Remus is back to original age. RLSB.**_

Chapter One

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter

Remus Lupin had always had the worst of luck; he knew that if there was a prank to go awry he would be the one to suffer the purple warts for a week or the buckteeth for four weeks (both of these true stories). He knew that if something bad had to happen, it was going to happen to him. Yet, even through all of that, it still caught him by surprise when something did inevitably happen to him.

"You take that back Snivellus!" Sirius yelled sending another 'Bat-Bogey-Hex' at Snape who ducked before sending one back.

"Make me." Snape snapped sending a curse at James, who retaliated with a jelly-legs charm. It hit Snape who fell to the ground.

"Guys lets just leave it. It wasn't a big deal." Remus tried to stop his friends from casting any more hexes at him; he knew they would get into more trouble if they didn't at least stop now.

"It is a big deal Remus, you heard what he said!" Sirius growled his wand trained on the fallen Slytherin.

"Yes, and I don't care." Remus said placing an arm on Sirius' shoulder. "Leave it."

Sirius sighed and was about to concede but just then three other Slytherins walked around the corner. Sirius' grip on his wand tightened as he saw who it was. Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black and Regulus Black. As soon as they saw Snape on the floor their wands rose causing James and Sirius to renew their grips on their wands.

"What's going on here?" Lucius sneered. "Thirty points from Gryffindor for duelling in the halls. Twenty points to Slytherin for honourable conduct."

"What the fuck you bastard?" James yelled. "That's complete bullshit."

"Another ten from Gryffindor for swearing." Lucius said raising an eyebrow as James shot a stinging hex at him. He swore as it hit him before sending another hex back at James.

"This ought to bring you down to size!" Regulus snapped throwing what sounded like a shrinking charm at Sirius. Remus however noticed the wand movement was off. Knowing the spell would go wrong he pushed Sirius out of the way. His eyes widened as the blue light hit him. He blinked for a moment, the cries of his friends sounded muted. He shook his head suddenly feeling as if his head was stuffed with cotton wool. Then, before anyone could reach him he screamed loudly as if it suddenly felt as though thousands of needles of fire were piercing his skin. It wasn't as bad as his transformations but it came close. He could feel his bones stretching and shrinking, a familiar sensation from the transformations. The pain stopped and he heard someone scream before his mind went blank as he fell unconscious.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sirius stared, his eyes wide as his friend began to shrink. The screams were horrifying. Just as bad as a transformation. They watched in horror as Remus' robes enveloped him, hiding him from sight. Then suddenly, the screams stopped. Sirius ran to the pile of robes on the floor pulling them apart. He froze at what he saw. There on the floor, unconscious, was what would have had to be a five year old version of Remus.

"What did you do to him?" He screamed gathering the child into his arms.

"I-It was a shrinking charm!" Regulus cried. "It wasn't meant to do that!"

"Sirius, we better take Remus to the Hospital Wing." James said and Sirius nodded still cradling the child in his arms. They turned on their heel and ran. They ran until they burst through the doors to the Hospital Wing.

"By Merlin's Beard boys." Madam Pomfrey reprimanded. "You'd think you had a Hungarian Horntail after you…Oh dear. Is that who I think it is?"

Sirius nodded placing the child on one of the free beds.

"How did this happen?" The Nurse asked as she began to cast diagnostic spells over Remus.

"We were in a duel with the Slytherins." James ignored her reprimanding glare and continued. "Regulus cast a shrinking charm, something was wrong with it. Remus started to scream and shrink. When we reached him he was out cold and looked like that."

Madam Pomfrey sighed heavily shaking her head before she went back to diagnosing the child on the bed. Sirius and James perched themselves on the bed opposite and watched as she fussed over their friend.

"It seems that nothing is wrong with him aside from the fact that he has reverted back into a child." Madam Pomfrey sighed. "From what I can tell he's five years old."

James and Sirius turned to each other, they knew what this meant. Remus had not been bitten until he was six. This Remus would have no idea about the moon.

"I'm going to call Professor Dumbledore. Do not touch anything." The Nurse said before leaving to her office. Sirius and James instantly moved closer to the bed. Sirius sat down near Remus' head and stared at his best friend.

"Well, it has to be said, he makes one cute kid." James said and Sirius smiled. It was true. The boy had a heart shaped face with large eyes and a small nose. His hair was still the same mousy brown colour and it fell messily into his face. Sirius gently pushed back some of the hair.

"Aah, I see what Madam Pomfrey told me was true." Dumbledore entered the room through Madam Pomfrey's office. He walked up to the bed and watched Remus for a moment. "I suppose we best wake him. Eneverate."

Remus' eyes instantly opened revealing warm amber eyes that narrowed in confusion. He sat up slowly and looked around him. Sirius could see him start to panic so he gently took the boy into his arms and to his surprise Remus calmed almost instantly.

"_Où je suis_?" Both James and Sirius stared dumbstruck at the French which escaped the young boy's mouth.

"_Vous êtes à Hogwarts mon cher garcon. Parlez-vous l'anglais_?" Dumbledore replied to the confused young boy. Remus nodded.

"My Mama wants us to learn English too." Remus said the hint of an accent still there. "Is Hogwarts like Beauxbatons? Ricky and Rhia go to there. Mama says I'll go there when I'm older!"

"Who are Ricky and Rhia?" James asked frowning.

"I believe that they are Remus' older siblings." Dumbledore said causing the Gryffindors to frown. Remus had never told them of any siblings. "Remus, how old are you?"

"I'm five Sir, but I'll be six in March!" Remus said proudly holding up five fingers. "Papa says I can get a broom when I'm six! Ricky got one when he was six but Rhia doesn't like flying. She got Peppers instead. I don't like Peppers. He bites."

"Ah, how brilliant young man." Dumbledore said smiling genially at Remus who grinned back. "Remus, this is Sirius Black and James Potter. They live here at Hogwarts."

"Whoa." Remus said his eyes wide in awe causing James to chuckle. "You look Ricky's age. Ricky's in sixth year. He's really cool! He promised to teach me to fly when I get my broom."

This caused both Gryffindors to frown. Remus hated flying. He couldn't stand heights. Why would this Remus love flying so much?

"Does Ricky play quidditch?" James asked and Remus nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, he's a beater! He's brilliant! He's gonna play proper quidditch when he's older!" Remus said proudly.

"I'm a beater too." Sirius said and Remus turned in his lap to face Sirius.

"I don't want to be a beater. I want to be a chaser! I'm really good at playing catch with Rhia. She won't go on brooms so she plays with me when Ricky flies." Remus said smiling brightly.

"Remus. I am going to contact your…parents." Dumbledore said, the pause causing both Sirius and James to give the Headmaster strange looks. "They will tell me whether or not you can stay here."

"Oh wow!" Remus said the Headmaster nodded before leaving. Remus frowned suddenly. "Why am I here anyway?"

"Um…well…" James looked to Sirius desperately who shrugged. "Well…um… you just appeared here."

It wasn't really a lie.

"Oh." Remus said pouting. "Do you think my Mama and Papa will let me stay here? I really want to. It'll be lots of fun."

"Well, we'll have to wait and see." Sirius said. Remus nodded happily.

"If I do stay here, can I stay with you? You're cool!" Remus said happily causing Sirius to blush slightly and James to laugh at his best friend's reaction. He knew that Sirius had a massive crush on Remus since fifth year and any compliment from the werewolf gained a blush. Remus was so oblivious though that he never noticed. "Are you ill? Is your face too hot?"

Or so James thought. Sirius spluttered madly and his face went even more red. James smirked. This would be fun. A Remus who was oblivious but noticed things. This would be _very_ fun.

_Où je suis? – Where am I?_

_Vous êtes à Hogwarts mon cher garcon – You are at Hogwarts my Dear Boy._

_Parlez-vous l'anglais? – Do you speak English?_

**Next chapter will be longer I promise! Any ideas welcome.**


End file.
